1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content supply system, a content supply apparatus and method, a content playback apparatus and method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a content supply system suitable for use with a case in which content data is bought and sold via a network typified by the Internet, a content supply apparatus and method for use therewith, a content playback apparatus and method for use therewith, and a program for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been a known system for downloading content data via a network typified by the Internet by using personal computers, cellular phones, and the like. Also, there is an invention capable of performing a download again when the download of content data fails (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-256195).